


Path of Chucky

by webhead3019



Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019
Summary: Alternative ending to Seed of Chucky and the beginning to a new story.





	Path of Chucky

Chucky couldn’t take it all in anymore. Chucky screamed, “Everybody just shut up!” Everyone shut up on cue. Tiffany’s mouth was wide open, but no words came out. She was in a state of complete shock. She had never seen Chucky look more torn than he did now, even with all his stitches in their proper place. Chucky spewed, “I have had it! That’s it!”

Chucky tugged at the hair by his ears, “There is a limit to how much I can take.” Nervously, Tiffany asked, “What are you talking about?” Chucky laughed, “Look around you, Tiff. This is nuts. And I have a very high tolerance for nuts. If this is what it takes to be human, then I would rather take my chances as a supernaturally possessed doll.”

Chucky sighed, “It’s less complicated.” Tiffany wondered, “You can’t be serious?” Chucky looked down and said, “As a heart attack. Think about it. What is so great about being human, anyway? You get sick. You get old. You can’t get it up anymore. I’m not lookin’ forward to that.” Tiffany cast a protective shield over Glen/Glenda.

Tiffany asked, “Do you even fucking hear yourself, Charles Lee Ray? Are you still the man I knew?” Tiffany lightly pushed Glen/Glenda to the door and said, “You’ve finally lost it Chucky. Admit it. You’ve been a doll for too long.” Chucky admitted, “You know, all this time as a doll... I developed into a lot of things. But I still got it!”

Chucky explained, “As a doll, I’m fucking infamous. I’m one of the most notorious slashers in history. And I don’t want to give that up. I am Chucky, the killer doll!” A bolt of lightning struck as Chucky raved, “And I dig it! I have everything I want: a beautiful wife...” Chucky paused, “A multi-talented kid. This is who I am, Tiff.” Chucky patted his chest, “This is me.”

Chucky pointed at Tiffany, “This is who you are.” Tiffany avoided, “But I want to be Jennifer Tilly.” Tiffany trembled, “I want to be a star.” Chucky walked forward, catching Tiffany off guard. Chucky reached Tiffany and clasped her by the hand, but not too roughly. Chucky remarked, “You’re already a star.” Chucky said, “Both of us are. Can’t you see?”

Chucky got down on one knee, “I don’t care if you’re not human.” Chucky pressed his head against Tiffany’s belly, “You’re fine the way you are now. And you should feel the same way too. You can’t run from it.” Chucky stuttered, “Glen... Glenda? They couldn’t.” Chucky teared up against her dress, “I don’t want to be without you again, Tiff. I-I love you.”

Chucky gripped Tiffany’s hand tighter and swooned, “And I want to spend the rest of my life with you too. Exactly as we are now. Together, we can be the most dangerous couple in the world.” Tiffany asked, “Do you really mean all that, Chucky?” Chucky said, “Of course I do.” Tiffany asked hurriedly, “But... but what about Tilly?”

Chucky decided, “Fuck it. We can leave her alive and both of us can still win. The only thing that matters is that nothing about us changes.” Tiffany countered, “But so much has already changed. How can I trust you again? You stabbed me in the back once, figuratively then well... literally.” Chucky said, “I was a fool then. I wasn’t a good husband.”

Chucky explained, “I was so confused then. I didn’t know how to be both true to me and you at the same time.” To Tiffany’s surprise, Chucky pulled from his pocket a severed finger with a ring attached to it. He slid the ring off and finished, “So I’ll ask you again. This time, for the last time. Tiffany, will you marry me?”


End file.
